


Confessions

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You and Jesse sometimes spend evenings stargazing at Overwatch HQ. Tonight, you're feeling a little more plucky than usual, and make a confession.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a simple and mildly fluffy idea I had about how a confession might go between a young Blackwatch McCree and Reader. This was written with a female reader in mind, however there are no pronouns or other defining characteristics, so could be read as gender neutral, or male reader, as well!
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You tipped your head back again, looking up at the dark sky. First, you found the belt of Orion. Then the Ursas, and finally Aquila. Neither you nor Jesse had said a word to each other since he’d joined you on the rooftop. Your legs dangled over the edge of the building, and you were glad for the stillness of the air—a wind would have made the night unbearable.

“It’s been kind of mild, lately,” you noted, rubbing at your arms. Jesse crossed his ankles as he stretched a bit, and hummed in agreement. Silence settled in again, and you shivered. The standard issue shirt was comfortable, but did precious little to guard against the damp cold that had settled into Zurich lately. The chill began to seep into your bones, and your teeth started to chatter.

“Let’s go back inside,” you said, huddling in on yourself. “It’s getting cold.”

You heard Jesse shuffling beside you, and hiked your feet up to stand.

“ _Oh!_ ” You gasped in surprise as you felt him grab your arm, tugging you back down. He pulled you back against his chest, legs bracketing yours. You froze, until he wrapped his arms around your middle, setting his chin on your crown. Heat seeped out of him, radiating into your body and chasing away the cold. Okay, this was nice, you decided.

But then you shivered again, for an altogether different reason.

“Better?” He asked. You felt the rumble of his voice against your back, and nodded as your cheeks flushed with warmth.

“Yeah… thanks, Jesse,” you mumbled.

He chuckled above you, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “What, no ‘McCree’ this time?” He teased.

You wiggled around a little to get more comfortable, settling back into his shoulder with a pleased hum. “Not this time,” you replied.

He hummed, then tipped his head back to look up at the stars again. Some time passed in silence, and you turned to look up at him. You were vaguely aware of the light-dappled night sky as a backdrop. You were more aware of the line of his jaw, the curve of his cheekbone, and the intensity of his gaze, even when it was focused skyward.

He politely ignored your staring for a little while, but eventually he looked down at you. When you didn’t avert your gaze right away, he smirked.

“Somethin’ more interestin’ than the stars tonight?” You nodded with a soft hum of agreement. The brashness of that response made him chuckle. “What’s caught your eye?”

You didn’t answer right away. Instead, you traced the tip of your index finger along the line of his jaw. Watching his throat bob as he swallowed, you smirked. You shifted to lean against him on your side, and heard him suck in a breath. He was frozen, if only briefly, as his hand hovered over your side before it finally came to rest on your hip. The silence carried on, and you tucked in closer, feeling him relax a little.

“We’re friends, right, Jesse?”

His brow furrowed at the question. “I reckon we are, darlin’. There somethin’ on your mind?” He replied, giving your side a soft squeeze.

“I care about you, Jesse…” You paused, closing your eyes as you drew in a slow breath. “I care about you a lot.” You sat back on your knees. “I’m glad we’re friends, but… there’s more, too.”

Jesse’s mouth peaked into a playful smirk. “Oh my, this sounds like a confession,” he teased.

“Yeah, it is.” You hadn’t meant for that to come across so deadpan, but it was out there, now. Jesse’s expression neutralized, and he went quiet. “I guess I’m feeling ballsy tonight,” you continued. “And I wanted to tell you. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same—nothing has to change, and it’s not like I expect you—”

“Hey,” he pressed a thumb against your lips to silence you. He stared you down for a long minute before his fingers curled under your chin, expression softening. “This somethin’ you been holdin’ onto for a while, sweet pea?”

You swallowed and leaned back with a nod, your nerve suddenly failing you. You trembled, too, but it wasn’t from the cold. “Yeah, I guess,” you muttered, turning away. “It doesn’t matter. It was probably a mistake to bring it up, so don’t worry about—”

“Hey, now,” he said, catching your chin again. “You’re shuttin’ yourself down before you’ve even had a chance to try.”

A beat passed, and you somehow found the courage to look at him again. “You said we’re friends…” Jesse nodded his agreement, and you swallowed. “Do you think… we could be more?”

There was a pause as he really looked at you, thumbing over the shape of you lips, and the line of your jaw. His lips curled into a fond smile as he nodded. “I do.”

Your surprise must have been evident on your face, because he chuckled as he drew you in to press a gentle kiss against your forehead. You huffed and wrapped your arms around his neck, tucking yourself in against him.

“Alright, that was scary,” you admitted. Jesse laughed, putting his arms around you again to give you a hard squeeze. You stayed cuddled in against him for a while, pressed into the crook of his neck. He smelled faintly earthy, a little like sandalwood and smoke. It brought you a great deal of comfort, and settled your frazzled nerves.

After a time, you sat back, and tickled your fingers along the line of his jaw with a cheeky smile. “You think you might ask me out on a proper date sometime, then?” You were surprised at how confident you sounded, because your heart was in your throat.

Jesse grinned as he pinched your cheek. “You think you might give me a proper kiss sometime?” He teased. Without answering him, you took his face in your hands and leaned up to press your mouth against his. It took him so off guard that he froze, but he was quick on the uptake, returning the gesture with only a minor delay.

When you finally parted, he couldn’t have hidden the shock on his face if he tried. You took a small bit of pleasure in seeing the usually infuriatingly-relaxed cowboy look so flustered.

“Well now… you must really want me to ask you on that date,” he commented, clearing his throat as his voice cracked.

You looked away as you rubbed nervously at the back of your neck. “Never been on a real date before,” you mumbled. His brows shot up in surprise, and you flustered as you struggled to find something else to look at.

He caught your chin in his fingers and drew you closer. “Hey,” he called for your attention, which you readily gave. He closed the distance between you again to kiss you—properly this time. “How’s Thursday night sound?” He murmured against your mouth, not widening the distance at all. “Dinner?”

Through a half-lidded gaze, you nodded with a soft smile. “Sounds good, cowboy.”


End file.
